


I ❤ SAINT POTTER!

by thedarklordherself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Head Auror Harry Potter, Opposites Attract, Sassy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklordherself/pseuds/thedarklordherself
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post that I can post at the end and meshed it with my prompt from Drarryland! Enjoy!





	I ❤ SAINT POTTER!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post that I can post at the end and meshed it with my prompt from Drarryland! Enjoy!

I ❤ SAINT POTTER!

Harry stared at the fake bloody letters on the wall, fighting the urge to pull out his muggle cellphone to yell at the person he knew wrote it.

“Well, we can start guessing on who they're doing this for.” Ron joked.

There was another Muggle-born on the floor, starved to death from being under a paralyzing spell. The group of people who are attacking them is finding the loopholes. There isn’t an actual murder, they were dying of natural causes. They passed a decree banning paralyzing spells, but the attackers are using a mild one, one that wasn’t covered.

“Why use fake blood? It’s overly dramatic.” Anna muttered as she took samples of it knowing it was fake already.

_Dramatic indeed_. Harry thought.

They returned to the Ministry, Harry was dreading having to speak to the closest relative of the victim. It was the same reaction every time. The numbers were racking up, and Harry was starting to find it challenging to keep everyone from getting too close to the targets.

“Potter!”

Harry looked to his boss, unamused. He was expecting to get another prewritten speech but instead, was handed a small scrap of paper with a written address.

“Patronus just came in from a frantic witch. Says someone is attacking her house, group of people in masks and dark green robes. Get on it.”

Harry started to smirk, relieved he didn’t have to talk to the victim’s family but erased the almost smile, “On it, sir.”

Ron met him at the lifts, “I hope we catch them this time.”

Harry nodded at him, but in his mind, his nerves were hoping for the complete opposite. _Please let them not be there_.  
_

“Let me go in first,” Harry whispered to Ron as they approached the steps.

“They are obviously after you, I can take the lead,” Ron whispered back.

“You don’t have to protect me, Ron, move.” Harry was about to step forward when a jet of green light passed their heads. He pushed Ron out of the way and shot a spell back in the same direction. They started dueling with whoever lied in the darkness ahead. Harry was hoping their back up wasn’t already on their way.

“Harry! Watch out!” Ron ducked, and Harry turned in time to be hit square on the shoulder. The pain intensely spread, a variety of cuts appearing. Harry doubled-over, his vision blurring from the instant tears.

Ron caught him before he fell over on the ground. He was slowly laid down, and Ron was barking orders to the Aurors who just arrived. Harry was so close to unconsciousness but needed to tell Ron the counterspell.

“Vul--....”

‘It’s okay, Harry, Hermione is on her way. Tell her to hurry the fuck up!” Ron snapped at the other Aurors looking on.

_Vulnera Sanentur_ ….. His mouth failed to say the words as he succumbed to the darkness.

__

Draco sunk slowly up to his shoulders in the oversized bath. The heat was soothing on his sore muscles, the result of the duel he barely escaped. He wasn’t going to hear the end of it. He soaked, letting the piano music from the muggle speaker play softly.

“ _Draco_!” Harry bellowed. Draco smirked, his husband’s upset tone sent a thrill through him. He loved when Head Auror came home very angry. It meant Harry will want to take out it out somewhere, and Merlin’s beard, Draco was ready for a shag.

“I’m in the bath, darling,” Draco called out, knowing his casual tone will send Harry in a rage.

“Darling, my arse, you shot me!!” Harry stormed in, his left arm cradled to his side from moving it too much.

Draco jutted his lower lip, quivering it a bit, “I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Harry was now seething, the pain-reducing potion starting to vanish further. His arm was throbbing, but nothing was more irritating than Draco being lax about what he did.

“You could have used anything else!” Harry argued, “That spell is only supposed to be for emergencies! What if Ron recognized it at the scene? He would know exactly who to start looking for!”

Draco chuckled, “Weasel couldn’t find me even if he tried.”

“That’s because of me! But I can’t protect you when you're so careless!” Harry snapped. “Also, leaving the “bloody” note,” his fingers signed the quotations dramatically, “is highly inappropriate. They’re going to kick me off this case because you’re getting too personal.”

“I just wanted to tell my husband I love him. How is that inappropriate?” Draco pouted playful, his eyes looking up innocently to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at Draco’s pout.

“Well, I'm sorry for trying to be cute.” Draco crossed his arms.

“You are playing with the investigation too much. Give it a break. They will give Ron the lead, and I can’t have that happen.”

“I’m Saint Potter, and I am the _chosen one_. I can’t have fun with my husband anymore.” Draco mocked, and Harry threw his head back, now annoyed. Draco continued, “Auror Potter would _hate_ to be inappropriate because Auror Potter has become so boring.”

“Apologies for being so _inappropriate_ , Chosen One.” Draco muttered as he stood and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He tried walking past, when Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

“I’ll show you just how bloody inappropriate I can get.” Harry pulled him into a kiss, Draco smirking against his lips, excited that Auror Potter finally came out to play.

 

 

                                                                                              

 


End file.
